Mission X:  Feed Me!
by Solitary Sanctuary
Summary: A whim from her that shook him apart when he first heard it. Is this the most ridiculous thing she'd asked of him? Looking at the girl, he knew that it isn't. Compared to those other missions, feeding her would be an easy task... is it? Shigure x Yukina


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Watashi ni xx Shinasai!/ わたしに××しなさい！

**-X-**

**Mission X:** Feed Me!

**-X-**

"_I command you… feed me__!"_

_Wait. What?_

Incredulously looking back at the determined face of _the_ bespectacled girl, Shigure couldn't help but gape, and shudder at the unexpected… expected… _whatever_ confrontation from the _Absolute Zero Snow-Woman._

Eyes set in a permanent glare, mouth slightly open from speaking and tipped downwards. Pointing her finger right at him -and as if he's bound by a spell that made his feet to stick on the floor- adorning an expression that saying that her demands shoul- _must_ be fulfilled. No questions asked.

And he, Shigure, already know what his expression looks like. _A deer caught in headlights._

He shouldn't be surprised. Each request from this girl made him think if she's crazy. But that idea was thrown off the window a few weeks ago. This _girl_… this bespectacled, weird, annoyingly cute girl is far from crazy.

This girl is an absolute genius; cunning, conniving… confusing little girl.

"W-What the he-?" Shigure bit his tongue as his eyes rolled to a girl who just walked passed them in the hallway.

He theatrically coughed –_almost_ having slipped and cursed in public- and harshly grabbed the finger-pointing-incredibly-bossy-brunette at the arm -ignoring her slight frown and indignant 'Hey!'- and pulled her in to an empty classroom.

Closing the door soundly, he turned around and was awarded with a Yukina with her hands on her waist, looking quite annoyed. "What's the idea?" She narrowed her eyes, and Shigure flinched like a kid getting reprimanded.

_Oh how the mighty one has fallen_. When did this happen? He didn't know. Maybe since the start of their ordeal, his fate was already sealed. Closing his eyes, sighing, and quickly combing his hair with his fingers, "We need some privacy." He stated, opening his eyes again and staring back at her unyielding stare.

"Why?"

Getting uncomfortable, he shifted his eyes away from her intense one. Gritting his teeth, "You know my secret." Getting a confirmation from the slight widening of her eyes, he nodded. "Right." He needed not repeat how his secret must observe utmost err… secrecy.

Pulling his tie away from his neck, to give a breather, also a gesture of nervousness, he cleared his throat. What he's going to do next was going to bite his ass in the end… but, "So tell me again my… 'mission'?"

Yukina blinked, and tilted her head to the side a bit, before tilting it back, "Feed me." She simply stated.

Now, Shigure blanched. Without the initial surprise, earlier… he managed to comprehend her words better. But that doesn't mean it's necessarily less… uh, weirder. It sounds like she's a kid, that needed some… feeding.

All of sorts of images quickly filtered in his head, and he palmed his face. –Stopping all thoughts that would solidify his stance as being a pervert. "…how?" He murmured through his hand, instead.

"Through my mouth." She opened her mouth, and pointing a finger in it.

Biting his tongue, stopping the first thought that almost spilled into his mouth, instead he rubbed his face. _This girl is unbearable._

"When?"

"Now."

"…"

"…"

Removing his hand from his face, he looked back to her to find her looking at him like he was insane, with raised eyebrow and all. Shigure scoffed inwardly, and stared defiantly at her. _Now who's speaking?_

"Okay, okay… so what am I feeding you with?" He asked, already resigned to his fate.

Raising her left hand, he saw that she was holding something wrapped in cloth. _'A bentou.' _his mind supplied. "A bentou." She said.

All inhibitions gone, replaced by curiosity. The Mr. Popular, looked at the intrinsic cloth that covered the bentou, promising something unique inside, to be later appraised by him. _It looks… aesthetically good_.

But he dared not to voice it out. Instead, he looked around the room, and deeming it safe, he looked back to her.

"Then let's begin."

**-X-**

**Author's Notes:**

**[September 19, 2010]**

And here I thought I would be able to pull this off as a one-shot. It's been stuck on my computer since last week. I've sent it to my ambushed-beta, and haven't received it back despite her promising to beta it. _Oh well._

I'll apologize if this comes off as an OOC. Any errors in spelling and grammar being pointed are appreciated.

I don't have time to write despite having so much plots running in my head, which is a pity. I would have been done sooner. Or maybe this wouldn't be a two-part story.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading~!

*Next chapter would be up, ideally, by next week.

**EDIT**: **OH MY**. While browsing the other WNXS Fanfictions, it seems I've named my story over another Author's Chapter. This is purely coincidence, no plagiarism is being done. ;3 -Well, I haven't read it yet, so yeah. I don't know. Uhhh... I've babbled enough, I should stop. See you later~!


End file.
